When the Past Comes to Haunt Me
by WinxGirl34
Summary: When Tecna's daughter, Tecniqa, gets an assignment to do a report on the Omega Dimension, it causes a spiral effect of sickness for Tecna, worry for Tecniqa, and paranoia for Timmy. How will this disaster end!
1. Assignments

**When the Past Comes to Haunt Me**

**Chapter One: Assignments**

It was Magical History class at Alfea Elementary School; it was build so that young fairies could be able to learn in the realm of Magix as well as high school students. All the Winx now had their children attend this school. The children were all about nine years old now, so their mothers were in early thirties. The Winx's kids were getting a new report assignment. Ms Madison stood in front of the class and began explaining the new report.

"This month, you are going to do a report on a random realm, galaxy or dimension of my choosing." She instructed, picking up the attendance list. "Abigail, you'll be doing the realm of the rings…" The six girls sat waiting for their names to be called, they had been friends sense birth, and knew why, because their mothers' were friends in high school. Tecniqa, Tecna's daughter, had a strange reputation at the school due to something her mother did in her senior year, the rest of the girls knew what it was, and assumed she knew. When she was just starting out at Alfea Elementary, she was picked on for such a "strange" name.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tecniqa sat alone in the sand of the playground digging, but mostly analyzing everything she dug up with her beginners PDA she got for her sixth birthday. Then, two fairies from her class came up to her._

"_Hey, what's your name?" one asked._

"_Tecniqa." she answered shyly._

"_Strange name." the girl smirked._

"_Yeah," snorted the other, "Must be a techno fairy."_

_"In fact I am, and for your information, my mom, Tecna of the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy, choose it. She said it was original, like her own!" Tecniqa stated, standing up to make her point, PDA in hand._

_"Tecna, the Tecna? Winx Club Tecna?" one girl asked in complete shock._

"_Mm hm, the one and only." Tecniqa nodded. She was proud of her mother's reputation._

"_Her mother survived the Omega Dimension, who knows what fighting skills she could've inherited?" the one girl whispered to the other. Then they backed off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tecniqa stared blankly at the whiteboard, waiting, when she turned to Melody, Musa's daughter.

"So, what's the plan for Friday, sleepover?" she whispered.

"Yeah, my mom said its okay, I'm sure you're mom will let you." Melody whispered back.

"Aqua… you'll do the realm of Mysteria." Ms Madison replied to Aqua, Layla's daughter.

"That should be mysterious." Aqua joked, and Melody gave her a friendly backslap.

"Bella…" Ms Madison continued.

"I wonder what I'll get?" asked Blossom, Bloom's daughter.

"I don't know. I just hope I don't get the realm of Frost, that place is so drab, and those winter outfits are so tacky, there's a real lack of color in their wardrobe." Summer replied, looking at herself in the mirror in her pencil case.

"Lily, you've been silent all of class." Tecniqa looked at her friend Lily, Flora's girl, and smiled.

"Sorry Teccie, I'm just waiting." she sighed. Since Tecna's nickname was "Tec" in school, it would be confusing for the girls and the kids to tell who they were talking to, so the called Tecniqa "Teccie" when she was young, and it stuck. She didn't seem to mind. Though, Melody still found it cute on her, and couldn't help but giggle. Tecniqa knew she meant nothing by it.

"Blossom, you'll be doing Pyros, I'm sure you're mom can help you with that, she's been there." Ms Madison told Blossom.

"Cool!" Blossom cheered, she loved her mom's history. A while later, Ms M called out.

"Lily, you'll do Tides, and Aqua can help you."

"Nice, thanks Ms Madison." Lily smiled.

"Melody, you'll do the realm of Frost." she instructed.

"Phew." Summer sighed in relief.

"Mona…"

"Ha ha, you got the realm of Frost." Summer teased Melody.

"Hey, thank your Solarian stars you didn't get it." Melody told her.

"Fine, I'll give you that much." Summer replied.

"Summer, you'll do Oppositus." Ms Madison instructed.

"Okay." she sighed.

"And finally Tecniqa, you can do the Omega Dimension, I know it's a little bit of a harsh realm, but your mom should help you out." Ms Madison could see the shocked looks on all her students' faces when she mention the O name, but she, along with everyone else except Tecniqa, knew just the history of Tecna's sacrifice. Tecniqa was left confused beyond belief.

"_What would my mom know about Omega?_"Tecniqa thought to herself.


	2. Am I in Trouble?

**Chapter Two: Am I in Trouble?**

Tecniqa dragged her book bag from the bus to the hover sidewalk. It was easier to know that you won't have to carry a huge bag to the house when it could just slide alongside you. She opened the door and took off her shoes.

"Hey Teccie, how was school?" Timmy asked his daughter, he was sitting on the couch with Tecna beside him. Tecna then went to go to the kitchen when Tecniqa answered her father's question.

"I got a new assignment for Magical History class. I have to do a report on the Omega Dimension." Tecniqa explained, as soon as she spoke the name, Timmy's face went white with complete fear, he was so caught up in the memories of the place that he was suddenly pulled to reality when he heard something… or someone fall.

"Mom!" Tecniqa cried, and Timmy's attention suddenly snapped to see his beloved wife, who had fainted from pure fright. Both Timmy and Tecniqa ran to her side, Timmy was desperately trying to wake Tecna, and Tecniqa was filled with worry.

"Tecniqa, go wait in the kitchen." Timmy ordered sternly, "We'll talk about this in a minute." Tecniqa dragged her backpack to the kitchen, thinking she was surely grounded, and her chances of having Melody over on Friday were slim to none. This wasn't her fault, but she was the one who spoke of _that _place, but only because she never knew.

* * *

"Tec, Tecna, wake up." Timmy begged, he had carried Tecna to their room and had comfortably laid her on their bed. Now, he watched her for moments before beginning to worry again. Suddenly Tecna's fearful eyes opened slowly.

"Timmy, d-did Tecniqa say-" Tecna stuttered, full of panic.

"Yes, she did, I'll talk to her about this in a minute. First I need to know if you'll be okay." Timmy replied.

"I-I should be, I mean, it's just a report project. But… I might have bad memories of that place if I even try to help her on it. I still have terrifying nightmares of being down there Timmy. What if I can't handle a little written report from my own child?" Tecna couldn't think logically at that moment, her sacrifice to close the Omega portal on Tides was the scariest thing she'd ever done. And the time she spent surviving the place gave her nightmares for weeks after the girls found her. She was almost killed numerous times there, the convicts _were _ruthless, if she didn't know how to defend herself, and she would've died painfully. The thought of the place made her cringe, and to have her own daughter study the place was horrifying. Why?

"It'll be okay, this'll never happen again. I'll write a note to her teacher requesting to make her choose another realm to study. I'll even tell her about… the incident." Timmy told her softly as she lowered her head to the pillow. The forgiving softness made it easier for Tecna to feel less fearful of the memories, and with Timmy looking down at her, she felt almost like all this was a nightmare itself.

"Please don't…" Tecna pleaded.

"Tec, what's the worst that could happen? I think Tecniqa's old enough to understand what you did." Timmy replied.

"It isn't that, I tried so hard to avoid remembering the past, but it just blew up in my face." Tecna told him. He understood exactly what she meant, after all, he had been with her ever since. He thought that the only good things that came out of Tecna's sacrifice were that the universe still existed, and their relationship had been stronger.

"I know, but Tec, we're in too deep, we have to tell her now." Timmy sighed.

"I suppose…" Tecna replied weakly.

"Just rest, you look pale." Timmy held her hands in his, and even then, he could feel her heartbeat racing furiously, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I have no idea, I just feel… scared."

"Scared? Why?" Timmy's eyes widened, if Tecna had a deep feeling of fear, it could be more than a coincidence that Tecniqa's report was on the Omega Dimension.

"I don't know. I just feel as if… something is going to happen…" Tecna admitted, by now, she was starting to tremble.

"Nothing is going to happen; you're just overwhelmed with bad memories. Try to relax, I'll talk to Tecniqa and get you a glass of water." Timmy felt Tecna's cheek softly, it was the thing that always made her feel like she was melting, and the affection filled her with warmth and love. No matter if she was still at Alfea as a teen, or here with Timmy now as her husband, it still worked every time. Then Timmy walked out to let his beloved rest and calm down, he knew how much the Omega Dimension frightened her.

* * *

Timmy found Tecniqa sitting at the kitchen table sulking. He knew she felt like she was in trouble, she felt like she was the cause of her mother's fainting.

"Hey Teccie." he began.

"Is mom okay, am I in trouble?" she asked as she looked up at her father.

"Listen, Tecniqa, you're mother… has bad memories of the Omega Dimension, she once had to survive that place." Timmy hesitated, "You know that small island on Tides, what they now call Forbidden Island?"

"Yes, Aqua's mom told us not to speak of the story that caused the name change." Tecniqa told her father.

"True, but it has to do with your mother… so as much as it kills me to once again remember this… I have to tell you the story about what your mother did." Timmy continued painfully.

"Mom, what did she do?" Tecniqa was worried for her mother; did this harmless report cause a whirlwind of bad memories to come back to her?

"You see Teccie, when the island was called Portal Island; it had a portal to Omega on it. And in your mother's senior year at Alfea, a prisoner named Baltor broke out of the portal. It slowly was sucking all the positive energy of Tides and the negative energy of Omega into it. In no time it would've destroyed both realms, and possibly would've created a domino effect on all the Magical Universe at once." Timmy explained.

"So what did mom do?" Tecniqa asked.

"One night, the girls were woken up because the portal was getting too dangerous. They all went to Tides to see if they could help… but your mother never came back with them. She had closed the portal and trapped herself in the Omega Dimension. I was a student at Red Fountain at the time and your mother was my high school sweetheart... or girlfriend. So when I found out, I was devastated, but I couldn't give up on her, I knew she was still alive and I would get her back or die trying."

"So you rescued her?" Tecniqa smiled, she fought her dad was such a brave hero, a Red Fountain specialist, and a saviour of a beautiful technology fairy, her mother.

"Now, now Teccie, don't get too excited. Of course I did most of the technical stuff, but when it came to finding my true feelings for your mother, I needed help. I customized my computer to be a tracking device that works with emotion. All I needed to do was tell it how I felt about your mother and it could find her. Though, I was shy and closed up, so your friends' mother's helped me. We waited for hours, but we found nothing. Until late at night I watched the computer, waiting endlessly. I just would not give up. Though, I did fall asleep, and in my dream, I could hear your mother's voice, calling for help. I work up suddenly, and noticed that a signal was reached. As I heard your mother's voice, I knew I wasn't too late. So we left early the next day, Me, Summer's parents, Lily's parents, and Melody's and Aqua's moms came too."

"So you found mom?" Tecniqa asked worriedly, of course they did, but in what condition?

"Just wait Tecniqa, I'll get to that. When we landed in the Omega Dimension, I transferred the signal location to a portable tracker. And we found the device your mother used to send her message, though she was nowhere in sight. After searching around the area where we found the device, we were attacked by convicts. Me, Summer's and Lily's dad were knocked out cold, and the girls fell down a cliff."

"Oh no, were they okay?" Tecniqa gasped.

"Yes they were, but when the guys and I came to, we were in an ice cell. All I could think about was your mother, I wished I could've escaped to try and find her. It felt like hours until I saw her walking up to our cell. At first I though I was delirious, but then when a convict snuck up behind her and tied her wrists, I knew I had to get out of the cell and help her. Though, it was a good thing that Blossom's parents showed up or I don't know what would've happened… and I don't what to know. Anyway, it turned out Blossom's parents found her. I was glad too, I embraced your mother so tightly I was afraid to let go of her. Unfortunately I had to; they still needed to find the others. If I had my way, I'd have your mother nice and warm in the ship. But the guys and I held off the convicts until they got back. I was so glad that your mother was okay that I held her close to me the whole ride home." Timmy finally concluded, and was grateful for it.

"Wow, did she tell you about the place?" Tecniqa asked.

"Yes, lots of terrifying things which a nine year old shouldn't have to learn about. I'm going to write Ms Madison a note telling her to let you choose another realm to do your report on." Timmy grabbed a blank piece of paper from the homework desk.

"Can Melody still sleep over Friday?" Tecniqa asked.

"We'll see how your mother feels." Timmy answered, writing the letter. Then, he gave it to his daughter to put in her backpack.

"Do you have any more homework, Tecniqa?" Timmy asked her.

"Yeah, I'll do that instead." Tecniqa smiled, and Timmy filled up a cool glass of water for Tecna, who was probably asleep by now.


	3. So Sorry

**Chapter Three: So Sorry**

Timmy opened the door to his and Tecna's bedroom to find her lying on her back with her hand on her head. She did this whenever she had a lot to think about, or was thinking hard on one particular thing. Timmy slowly approached his wife with her glass of water.

"Were you able to sleep, hon?" he asked her.

"Oh, hi Timmy." Tecna was so deep in thought that she barely noticed her husband, "No, I couldn't, I hope you don't mind me being… illogical?"

"Tec…" Timmy sat next to her on their bed, "logic has nothing to do with this, you we almost killed. I… I would've taken my own life if I wasn't there in time to save yours."

"You say that all the time, Timmy. I believe you, but I just wish you weren't that strong-minded."

"Strong-minded? It isn't that, it's the fact that I can't live without you. You'll be in my heart forever." Timmy replied.

"I know." Tecna sighed, taking a sip of water, "If only… sometimes I wish I hadn't closed that portal, but then we'd all be destroyed."

"It's not an easy thing to forget, is it Tecna?" Timmy replied.

"No." Tecna answered quietly, "But it's my fault, if I hadn't made universe wide history, our daughter wouldn't have to study that horrible place."

"Tecna, whose husbands' do you know, can truly say that their wives saved the Magical Universe from getting sucked from existence?" Timmy smiled.

"True, I just wish it didn't almost cost me my life." Tecna sighed, lying back in the bed.

"Do you still feel like something might happen?" Timmy asked her.

"Strangely… yes, I don't know, but I feel queasy." she admitted.

"Just lay down, I'm sure you're just nervous after this little accident." Timmy replied. Tecna turned to her side, and Timmy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. Whatever she was feeling, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight, especially for the ones that loved her. Timmy slowly crept his fingers through her hair, and felt her forehead.

"Tec… you're warm." Timmy worried; Tecna was surprised, and sat up, only to feel dizzy.

"Your hands are probably warm." Tecna denied the fact that she could be getting a fever.

"No Tec, you're sick, I can tell." Timmy insisted.

"That's illogical; it couldn't be because of the bad memories. Memories can not cause sickness." Tecna argued.

"Maybe it's more than that, it could've been anything." Timmy replied.

"I don't know. I felt fine before I fainted, and after, this feeling like something is going to happen keeps growing, and now I think I know what it is." Tecna told him.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"That I'm sick, but there is still a strange feeling… like something else."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just rest, you need it." Timmy helped Tecna get comfortable in the bed, and then he sat with her until she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

A while after watching his wife sleep, Timmy walked down the hallway to hear crying coming from Tecniqa's room. Timmy opened the door slowly to see her sobbing into her pillow.

"Teccie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, mom wanted to forget being there, and I had to have that _stupid_ assignment." Tecniqa sobbed, pounding her pillow in frustration.

"Hey now, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Timmy patted his daughter's shoulder, and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I just realized… with all I know about that place… mom could've died… froze, or…" Tecniqa couldn't believe she made those memories come back to her mother.

"I know." Timmy said quickly, he, of anyone, didn't want to be reminded of the fact that his beautiful beloved could've been killed.

"Sorry dad." Tecniqa replied quietly as se lowered her head in shame.

"Teccie… your mother is blaming herself; she says if she hadn't make universe wide history, you would've have to learn about the Omega Dimension." Timmy sighed.

"Well, I don't see why mom has to be tortured for her bravery." Tecniqa replied bitterly and Timmy nodded.

"Is mom okay, I want to talk to her." Tecniqa asked.

"She's sleeping… Tecniqa, don't blame yourself, but she's getting sick." as Timmy said those words, Tecniqa's eyes began to water.

"This is my fault! I'm so sorry dad." she sobbed, and Timmy moved over to hold his daughter tightly in his arms to comfort her as Tecniqa continued to cry.

"Tecniqa… you didn't know." Timmy said softly.

"I don't care, of all the realms Ms Madison could've assigned me; it had to be that one." Tecniqa cried.

"Everyone knows you're the daughter of Tecna of the Winx Club, I guess it came with her reputation as the saviour of the Magical Universe." Timmy hated talking about Tecna that way; she never wanted any reword for what she did, much less a reputation for knowing about Omega.

"And she never wanted you to worry about the past." he added.

"I wish everyone would just leave mom alone about it." Tecniqa replied, and Timmy agreed.

* * *

Later, when Tecna woke up, she looked seriously sick, and Timmy began to really worry about her. Tecniqa slid through the door to their bedroom, and gasped to see her mother so pale.

"Mom, I'm so sorry; I didn't know how bad that place was for you, I shouldn't have said anything about the report. Just please forgive me." Tecniqa sobbed.

"Teccie… it wasn't your fault, don't feel bad for me." Tecna replied weakly.

"But mom, look at you, you're sick, all because of those bad memories, and all because I opened my big mouth." Tecniqa continued to cry. She buried her head in her mother's blankets, and Tecna placed loving hands on her daughter's.

"It could've been anything, Teccie." she replied softly.

"I told you not to blame yourself, for all we know it could've been something your mother ate." Timmy told Tecniqa.

"I guess, but what if it's not, what if mom's remembering so much that it's frightening her into sickness! And I can imagine just how scared you could've been, mom." Tecniqa looked at her mother for a response.

"I was terrified, honey, and the memories are fearful, but I survived and that's all that matters." Tecna lied; something inside her could sense that something in her daughter's theory was right, even though it sounded too illogical to make any sense.

"And I'm glad I found you before it was too late." Timmy told Tecna.

"Yeah, I wouldn't exist if that happened." Tecniqa knew it was her mother's signal that saved her, and he parents would continue to be together.

"Either would I." Tecna added, and Timmy couldn't imagine a day when his dearest loves didn't exist.

"But mom… you don't have to answer this, but what happened down there?" Tecniqa asked.

"Terrible things, Tecniqa. It's tremendously cold, and those convicts will do anything to defend their territory. All I'm going to say is that it's too scary for you, it was even too scary for me at the age that I was." Tecna hesitated.

"If you don't want to remember, I won't ask you anymore, besides I'm going to pick another realm to do my report on tomorrow." Tecniqa told her mother.

"Thank you, sweetheart, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Tecna replied tiredly. Tecniqa left, and Timmy was about to follow her, but he turned to his wife before he left.

"I'll make supper, and I'll bring you up a plate. Just keep rested." Timmy told his beloved before going. He blew her a kiss as he did. Tecna lay down and closed her eyes. Were bad memories the cause of the sudden sickness?


	4. This Didn't Change a Thing

**Chapter Four: This Didn't Change a Thing**

The next day, it was Tecniqa's Magical History class, and they went into the computer lab to research their reports. Tecniqa went up to Ms Madison with the note that Timmy wrote the night before.

"Ms Madison, my dad wants you to choose a different realm for my report. My mom has terrifying memories of that place, and she's getting sick because of them." Tecniqa explained as she gave her the note.

"Oh, actual written consent." Ms Madison read the note thoroughly, and gasped as she did, "I never realized it was that frightening for your mother, I had assumed she would've accepted her reputation for saving the Magical Universe. I'm terribly sorry Tecniqa."

"My mom could've died down there, she would've accepted the rep if it didn't mean remembering about near death experiences." Tecniqa replied bitterly.

"I know." Ms Madison told her, "We won't talk about that place ever again, not until you're old enough to know what your mother had to go through. I'll pick another realm for you, and I want you to drop by the classroom after school."

"Okay." Tecniqa didn't know why Ms Madison wanted to see her after school, but she obeyed. Moments later, her teacher came back with her clipboard.

"Alright, there's a few realms left to choose from. The Realm of Electro, Spacious or Aquarius?"

"I can do Electro, should be fun." Tecniqa replied cheerfully, hopefully that would undo the cursed sickness placed on her mother. She sat down between Aqua, Lilly and Melody, Blossom and Summer sat in the next row of computers.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Aqua asked, "I told my mom about your assignment."

"Not good, Aqua, mom fainted at the mention of the place, and now, she's beginning to get sick. I just hope that choosing to do Electro instead will make her feel better." Tecniqa frowned.

"I was afraid that might happen, and so was my mom. We were going to call you last night, but we had a big dinner party, sorry." Aqua replied.

"Hey, Mel, I don't think we'll be able to have the sleepover, sorry." Tecniqa turned to Melody.

"Why, what's up, Teccie?" Melody asked, looking up from a page on the Yippee search engine website**. 1)**

"My mom's sick, and if it gets to the point of vomit, you don't want to be there. I just hope it doesn't get any further then how it was when I left this morning." Tecniqa replied.

"Whoa, sounds intense, do you think it has anything to do with the report." Melody asked.

"It shouldn't, yet I can't help but feel like it does." the young technology fairy wondered. She gazed at the computer screen and thought deeply about her mother's hardship. She had every right to be scared of what she went through, but to suddenly become sick because of fear just seemed… illogical.

* * *

Tecniqa went to Ms Madison's classroom after school, and saw her standing by her desk with a wrapped up basket.

"You wanted to see me, Ms M?" Tecniqa asked hesitantly.

"Yes, dear." Ms Madison began, "I want to give your mother this." She gave Tecniqa the basket. It was wrapped in metallic blue transparent plastic, and contained food, flowers, bath soaps and other sweet smelling things. Tecniqa stared at it confused, what was this about?

"And tell you mother that I am so sorry for putting those awful memories back in her mind. No one that good should ever go through something that terrible." Ms Madison rambled, "Your mother is such a brave fairy, a member of the Winx Club, and the saviour of the Magical Universe. Take the basket to her as an apology gift… go, I need a moment." Tecniqa could see tears in her teacher's eyes; it felt awkward to stand there while she was crying.

"Ms Madison, are you okay?" Tecniqa asked quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just feel so bad that I did this, I should've known that your mother still remembered so much of that frightening place. And now to know your mother is sick because of this… I need to know she'll be okay." Ms Madison tried to gather herself up before talking.

"I thought it was my fault, that I shouldn't have said anything." Tecniqa told her teacher.

"No, dear. It was mine; I just thought that she wouldn't be so sensitive to it. I should've thought otherwise. Well, go catch the bus before it leaves." Mrs Madison replied, "And tell me if your mother feels better."

"I will. Thank you." Tecniqa answered as she took the basket and raced out the classroom door.

* * *

Tecniqa opened the door to her house, only to see her father sitting alone on the sofa. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Dad?" Tecniqa hesitated, she expected the worst.

"Hi Teccie, how was school?" Timmy asked his daughter quietly.

"I don't think you should ask me that anymore, for mom's health." Tecniqa sighed.

"What's that?" Timmy asked as he looked at the basket.

"It's an apology gift from my teacher to mom, she blames herself too." Tecniqa told her father.

"Listen, Tecniqa, no one is to blame here. Tell Ms Madison not to beat herself up about this. Anyone could've closed the portal" Timmy sighed, then under his breath, he mumbled, "But it had to be my beautiful technology angel."

"Can I give it to mom now?" Tecniqa asked.

"I will. she's asleep right now." Timmy replied, "Did you get a new topic?"

"Yeah, I'm doing the realm of Electro." Tecniqa hesitated.

"That's good Teccie, you have cousins there." Timmy smiled, knowing that this report was going to be easier after all.

"Cool, I'll go work on it." Tecniqa ran up to her room to continue her report from where she left off in class.

* * *

That night before bed, Timmy had got Tecna a glass of water, and told her about the basket. Tecna told Tecniqa to tell Ms Madison that she appreciated the gift and not to feel bad for her, it wasn't her fault. Truly, even Tecna blamed herself for having such a bad reaction to these memories. As mature and logical as Tecna was, she was surprised that she could even be traumatized by such memories, yet anyone can be traumatized by anything that horrifying. Tecna lay silently on the bed next to Timmy, and relaxed as he caressed her hair gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Weak." she answered softly, her head sunk into her pillow.

"You'll be alright, you're strong, and you'll get through this. I know you will." Timmy replied.

"But if I don't, I love you." Tecna replied weakly, and Timmy cringed at the thought of losing his beloved angel of technology. He almost lost her once to the Omega Dimension and was, sure as magic itself, not going to let it actually happen.

"Tec, I love you too. That's why I'll stick by you every second of this, I won't lose you. Not again." Timmy sighed. He turned out the light, and kissed Tecna lightly in the darkness, then continued to caress her hair as she tried to sleep.

* * *

Late that night, Timmy awoke to find Tecna was nowhere to be seen.

"Tec, where are you!" he panicked, he hoped the she wasn't too far away. Timmy searched their bathroom, and Tecniqa's room, and down the hall. Tecniqa got up wondering what was going on.

"Dad, where's mom?" Tecniqa asked. Suddenly there was a crash coming from the kitchen, and they both ran downstairs to see Tecna passed out on the kitchen floor with a glass of spilled water inches from her hand. Timmy's heart skipped so many beats it felt like it stopped for a second. He knelt down and gathered his wife in his arms, and Tecniqa cast a quick clean up spell.

"Mom?" she asked worriedly. Tecna opened her eyes slowly.

"Tecna, if you wanted another glass of water, you should've woke me." Timmy told her softly as he carried her upstairs. It didn't matter how old Tecna and Timmy got, he could still carry her as if she was a weightless feather. Once Timmy reached their room, he lay Tecna down to rest.

"I-I didn't want to wake you. I thought I was strong enough to get up." Tecna explained.

"I said you were strong, that doesn't mean you don't need help." Timmy replied, then suddenly Tecna sat up, holding her breath and looking around… for something.

"Tec, what's wrong?" Timmy asked, Tecna moved her arms frantically, and got out from the covers of the bed. Then Timmy realized what she needed to do.

"Don't worry, I got you." he replied as he guided her to the bathroom, where she finally could do what she had to. Timmy was horrified; he had never seen his wife puke before, even when they were teens. Never had he seen so much of it. He held her arms and gave her support as she continued to vomit. It was sick. After a few minutes of puking, Tecna finally stopped, and collapsed into Timmy's arms.

"Are you okay now?" he asked her, by now he was very concerned for her.

"Timmy… it's so cold… why is it so cold?" Tecna asked weakly, and Timmy wiped the puke from her face with a cloth, and then he gathered her in his arms.

"Timmy," Tecna began again, "I see them, the convicts, they what to kill me!" She wanted to scream, but Timmy pulled her closer to him.

"You're delirious, Tecna. You're seeing things." He reassured her, but he knew that she was not just seeing things; she was re-living the nightmare that the Omega Dimension was for her. And she thought there was no escape.

"No, Timmy. They're here, I can see them." Tecna panicked. Timmy laid her down on their bed, and covered her in blankets.

"Ssh, nothing's there Tecna, relax." Timmy whispered softly, and began to softly hum a song from the realm of Love, that Amore had taught him. He had sung it to her on the ride home after finding her in the Omega Dimension. The song promised that whoever sang it would be there for his love for all eternity, and nothing would stop his love for her.


	5. All Down Hill From Here

**Chapter Five: All Down Hill From Here**

Timmy met Tecniqa at the breakfast table the next morning, it was Friday thankfully. Tecniqa sat eating a bowl of Magic Flakes and Timmy sat across from her with worried eyes.

"Is mom alright?" Tecniqa asked.

"No, Tecniqa, she… she's become delirious. She's seeing the convicts of the Omega Dimension, and she started puking last night. I'm going to call a doctor today. So if anything happens I want you to go hang out with the others after school. See if they'll let you sleep over." Timmy told Tecniqa. Tecniqa's eyes suddenly began to water again.

"No, mom!" She got up from her chair and wanted to run to her mother's side, but her father stopped her.

"Wait, Teccie." Timmy grabbed her hand, and she turned to face him, "I want you to be strong for both of us, okay, because even I will eventually start crying. I love your mother, and I love you. I don't want to lose you two."

"I know daddy." Tecniqa hadn't called Timmy daddy since she was six, but it just slipped out, but she was too sad to care.

"Don't tell you're teacher that your mom got worse, okay. I don't want anyone feeling bad, or blaming themselves." Timmy told her, he didn't seem to mind that she called him daddy after all these years, in fact, it made him feel more willing to protect his two most precious jewels from whatever harm that would come their way. Tecniqa nodded, and finished her Magic Flakes. Then she went to catch the bus.

* * *

Timmy made the house call to a doctor in the hospital in downtown Magix. Unfortunately he had to tell the doctor who he was dealing with, and with that, the doctor knew the whole story. Everyone in the whole Magical Universe knew by now, and the day of Tecna's sacrifice was known across the realms as The Day of the Technology Fairy. Though, Tecna regretted ever doing it, only to assure herself that if she hadn't, she wouldn't exist, nothing would exist anymore. So, deep down inside her ill body, she know that this was better then what could've been. She was asleep the time that the doctor came, so he did some basic, necessary tests without any trouble.

"Oh, dear." the doctor began, "It seems Tecna's days in the Omega Dimension have finally caught up with her."

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"You see, her experience was so traumatizing that it may've looked to you like she made it out just fine. Though, by avoiding thinking about it for all these years, the fear of the memories built up, and once there was something that brought the bad memories back, it all hit her like a ton of bricks. The vomiting she experiences in the effect of the poisonous raw Omega trout that the convicts forced her to eat. The cold and the convicts she hallucinates is the fear letting itself out of her system."

"Oh, great Magix." Timmy gasped under his breath, "I never realized the Omega trout was _poisonous_! I never realized how traumatizing it was for Tecna! Is Tecna going to be alright, please tell me she'll be alright?" Timmy begged, holding Tecna's limp body close to him. Of course she was just asleep, but the sickness made it easier for Tecna to stay asleep. It was also the only peace she had at the time.

"Just let the puking episodes take their course, and continue to reassure her that she isn't in the Omega Dimension anymore. I'll give you a medicine that'll help her puke, it'll get the poison out of her system." the doctor gave Timmy a prescription for the medicine. Timmy stared at Tecna longingly for the longest time before the doctor spoke to him again.

"I know your role in the rescue of this brave, lovely technology fairy from that horrible dimension, and I know you love her with every breath you take. That's why, as a doctor, and as a husband and family man, I know that this will end."

"Oh, thank Magic." Timmy breathed a sigh of great relief, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, especially to that frozen dimension." As the doctor left, Timmy sat down on the bed, and watched his beautiful technology angel sleep in peace. He wished he could go back in time, and prevent Tecna from sacrificing herself to close the portal. Even if it meant Bloom would, yet again, save the universe. Timmy couldn't believe that the fish the convicts forced Tecna to eat were poisonous, and that she was bottling the fear, and the sickness up just so it could grow, and hit her just like this. Tecna had told Timmy long ago, after the sacrifice, that the convicts held her captive most of the time she was down there and that they would force feed her raw fish. They would literally pin her to the ground so she wouldn't struggle out of their grasp, and they would stuff the fish right in her mouth. It was horrifying to imagine, and to Timmy, knowing his love had been treated like that would be like mentally stabbing his heart down the middle. Now, being Tecna's husband, Timmy couldn't believe that it was that much worse. Timmy sat there, continuing to stare longingly at his beloved wife. And suddenly, he did something no man ever wants to do, even in front of his wife… cry.

"Tec, I love you, if… if I knew this was ever going to happen to you… If I knew after we defeated Darkar that I was going to lose you to the most hostile, brutal dimension on the face of the Magical Universe, I would've tried to make you stay the night they left for Tides. I would've kept you company, and let Bloom take the fall. I'm sorry to say that about her, but you're worth everything to me. If I know you were that scared, and the fish they forced you to eat… I never knew they were poisonous, Tec. But if I only knew, I would've prevented all of this." Timmy replied through tears, he wanted so badly for his innocent angel to be well again. It ate at him to now know all these things about Tecna's time in Omega, but the relief that she'd be alright made him happier.

* * *

Tecniqa came home for supper that night, only to see Timmy sitting on the same spot on the sofa in silence. The TV was off, and nothing was heard, it was that deathly quiet.

"Dad, I couldn't sleep over at anyone's place, but what did the doctor say about mom?" Tecniqa asked.

"Tecniqa, he said for the sickness to run its course through your mother's system. Though, I can't help but think I could've prevented this, and should've." Timmy told his daughter, his voice low.

"I thought you said it was no one's fault and not to blame ourselves." Tecniqa asked.

"I know, but I also told you to be strong for the both of us, and after the doctor left… I don't like to admit this, but I did cry." Timmy admitted.

"Even grown men need to cry sometimes, dad." Tecniqa pointed out, and Timmy smiled.

"You are one smart cookie, just like you mother." he chuckled. He gave Tecniqa a big hug.

* * *

That night, Timmy watched Tecna sleep, and suddenly, she tossed and turned frantically. She was starting to dream about her hallucinations, and for something as scary as Omega, it wasn't good. Timmy tried to calm her down without waking her, but she continued to scream in her sleep. Tecniqa could hear it from down the hallway, and ran to her parents' bedroom.

"What is it, dad, is mom okay?" Tecniqa asked.

"She's dreaming about her hallucinations, which means her fever's going up." Timmy replied hastily. They both looked at Tecna worriedly, Timmy trying everything to calm Tecna down through within her sleep.


	6. Overnight Miricle

**Chapter Six: Overnight Miracle**

Timmy told Tecniqa to grad a cloth from the kitchen and lightly rinse it with cool water. She did as she was told, and ran directly back to her parents' room. Timmy hastily took it from her and wrapped it around Tecna's forehead; he hoped her fever would go down that way.

"Tec, can you hear me?" he asked as Tecniqa watched in complete worry for her mother. In minutes, Tecna was completely still, he breathing steady, her heartbeat normal. Timmy lifted the cloth for a second, and felt her forehead.

"Her fever's getting worse." he replied, his heart sank with every word. Tecniqa ran to the bed, and grasped her mother's hand.

"Mom? If you can hear us, we're right beside you." she said, she was about to cry again, but she knew it couldn't be that bad, they just had to wait and see.

"I think she knows, Teccie. Though I… I can't help thinking that something very bad is going to happen." Timmy regretted saying it out loud, with the hope that somehow it was just a bad feeling, "If it gets any worse by tomorrow, I'll call the doctor again." Tecniqa grabbed a blanket and pillow, and set herself a place to sleep beside her parents' bed. Though, she planned on staying up as long as she could to watch over her mother. Timmy continued to watch his beloved sleep motionless, without a sound, there wasn't a sound in the house as both Tecniqa and Timmy hoped that Tecna would awaken. Half an hour later, Timmy checked Tecna's forehead again, it seemed to be warmer than before, and he went into the bathroom to soak the cloth with fresh cool water. Tecniqa watched her mother as her father left momentarily.

"You should probably sleep, Teccie. I'm just going to be doing the same things over again." Timmy insisted as he wrapped the freshly rinsed cloth over Tecna's forehead, but Tecniqa shook her head.

"No dad, I want to stick by you and mom, the way that the Winx Club did when mom was at Alfea." Tecniqa protested.

"You are a strong willed young fairy, you know that Tecniqa?" Timmy smiled slightly, "You're just like your mother, and I don't want to lose both of you." Tecniqa slightly smiled back, and then it turned to a frown when she looked back at her mother. Why was she cursed to remember such a terrible sacrifice?

* * *

Later that night, Timmy had managed to keep his eyes open, watching over his beautiful wife in the darkness of the room. By now, Tecniqa had drifted off to sleep, and she looked sweet in the little bed she made on the floor, but she would be disappointed in the morning when she found out that she fell asleep. Outside, a fierce storm was blowing, and lightening flickered throughout the sky, reflecting its light across everything in the room. Timmy looked down at Tecna, who was still motionless in sleep. He wished that everything, even Tecna's experiences in the Omega Dimension, were gone forever.

"I knew I said this before Tec, but I should've done something, I should've known this would happen eventually, and I never, ever wanted it to happen. You and Tecniqa are my world, and if I lost any one of you, it would shatter my heart into a million pieces. I love you, I always have, and if you get out of this I promise I'll tell you that every day, I'll kiss you every chance I get, and I'll caress your beautiful magenta hair when you fall asleep. I just want you to be with me again, I want you to get well Tecna, that's all I wish for is for your safety and happiness." While Timmy was saying this, he ran his fingers gently through Tecna's hair, and listened to her steady breathing. Timmy heaved a sigh of grief, having Tecna trapped in the Omega Dimension was the worst thing that he could've imagined, and yet for Tecna to bottle all that fear up for so long was even worse. She could've cried for hours on end in his arms on the way home, and he couldn't have cared less. Instead she chose to keep the fear inside of her and hope it went away. This was enough to worry him sick, but he could get worried even if Tecna got a little paper cut, that was how much he cared for her. He placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips, and one on his daughter's forehead.

"You're strong Tecna, but you worry me too much." he whispered.

* * *

In Tecna's dream, she was trapped in one of the ice cells in the Omega Dimension. The convicts there surrounded her, and her transmitter had been destroyed. When she was actually there, that was her biggest fear, for the convicts to destroy the transmitter before she had a chance to try and contact Timmy. She didn't have the glowing yellow aura that kept her from freezing, so she shivered, and huddled in a helpless potion to keep herself warm. Suddenly the convicts closed in on her, and she trembled and shivered in fear. They pinned her down, and once they did, one was about to stuff one of the raw fish in her mouth when….

"Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend!" came a heroic voice behind the convict, Timmy stood ready to defend his beloved fairy of technology, and with that, he took out his sword. Timmy and the convicts went head to head, swinging at each other, when Timmy whistled, and a huge ice snake crawled toward the fight.

"Sick them, ice snake!" Timmy ordered, and the ice snake charged after the convicts, who ran away. Suddenly, he turned around to see Tecna huddled in her helpless potion for warmth, and he ran to her.

"Tec, are you hurt?" he asked her.

"N-no, b-but I'm k-kind of c-cold." Tecna shivered, and Timmy wrapped his cape around her, then he carried her to the Red fountain ship.

"Tec?" He began, looking down at his precious beauty.

"Yes," she answered, still shivering.

"I love you, and I just want you to wake up, okay, just please... wake up…." the vision faded of Timmy's face, and in the darkness, she could still hear him pleading for her to awaken.

* * *

"Please Tecna, just wake up." Timmy begged, they were back in their bedroom, and it was morning. Tecniqa still hadn't opened her eyes either, but Timmy didn't bother to wake her, since it was Saturday. Timmy was more worried about Tecna by now. Suddenly, Tecna moved, and Timmy's heart beat faster than he ever thought it could.

"Tecniqa, her fever has broke." He replied frantically, and Tecniqa's eyes shot open.

"Does that mean she's... gone?" Tecniqa asked in a panic.

"No Teccie, it means she'll be just fine." Timmy wasn't shaken by the thought of Tecniqa thinking her mother might be dead, only because he knew it wasn't true. Tecna moved even more, and then she opened her eyes to see her family looking down at her.

"Hey Teccie." she smiled.

"Mom! Are you okay? I thought you didn't make it." Tecniqa replied.

"No sweetheart, I made it." Tecna replied weakly.

"Tecna! am I ever happy to know you're alright. I was worried that I might've lost you." Timmy told his wife.

"You worry when I get a tiny little paper cut, Timmy. And I know that you love me that much." Tecna giggled. Timmy held her hands in his, and looked in her eyes longingly. Tecniqa knew her father was relieved, and she was too.

"Are you hallucinating at all, seeing anything?" Timmy asked Tecna.

"No, I think not, but I can't believe how scary it was, I thought I was trapped down there again. It only took the fact that I was safe with you to stop me from seeing things." Tecna told him.

"Tecna, if you are scared, you tell me, I don't want this to happen again." Timmy replied softly and then looked at Tecniqa, "That goes for you too, the last thing I need is this to have happened to the both of you."

"Okay dad." Tecniqa told him. Suddenly, Tecna felt the need to puke, and Timmy ran her to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tec?" Timmy asked after she did.

"Yes, Timmy, I'm sure. I just need to get the poison out." Tecna wiped her face with a cloth and smiled at him.

"How much Omega trout did they force you to eat?" Timmy asked.

"I can't really remember now, but don't worry, the poison will run its course." Tecna told him, and then he pulled her close to him, and held her tightly in his arms.

"Tecna, do you know that I thought I had lost you. It breaks my heart to know that you're suffering this way. Everything that you have gone through, it just seems so… unfair. I have nothing against Bloom, or Sky, but sometimes I was she had closed the portal instead of you." Timmy's tone became very bitter with the last bit, "I bet she had the power to do it, even without her Enchantix, and I bet she'd get more attention because of it too."

"Stop that!" Tecna scolded, "Sure, Bloom has the most powerful source of magic in the universe, and all the attention goes to her, but you got to appreciate the fact the now, I have my own day of the year, my own medal of honour, and a golden statue built in my honour on Tides. And like you said, whose husbands can go around saying their wives saved the entire Magical Universe from being sucked into non-existence?" Tecna pointed out, and Timmy sighed. He set her down on the bed, and cupped her chin in his hand.

"But Tec, it seems so unfair that you have to be tortured for your sacrifices, and Bloom only gets praised for what she does." Timmy told her.

"She doesn't always get praised, Timmy. Remember that she grew up on Earth, I bet she asks herself all the time why all the villains we face are always after her." Tecna replied.

"Oh, but Tec, she puts everyone else at risk when she is their target."

"Timmy, we all put ourselves in danger because we want to help each other."

"You're right about that, but I only wish you don't have to suffer so much." Timmy sighed. Timmy and Tecniqa left the room for Tecna to rest some more, and hopefully for her to get better too.


	7. The Return of Baltor

**Chapter Seven: The Return of Baltor**

Deep in the depths of Forbidden Island, where the portal was, a wave of Dragonfire swept through the air. The ashes that were once Baltor still piled on the rock of the island, and with the essence of Dragonfire in the air, it began to glow, after a while, it materialized back into the powerful sorcerer himself, this time stronger and more powerful than ever.

"At last, an essence of Dragonfire for me to grow and return to my past form!" he cackled. Then he disappeared, and emerged once again on top of the island where the portal had been. He believed that he could start his rein again if he opened the Omega portal once more. So, with everything he had, he managed to open the portal, it looked just like it had when he broke out the first time. Once his first task was done, he disappeared to take into action the next part of his plan.

* * *

Queen Layla watched the whole scene from the palace window; Aqua was having a sleepover with Summer and Blossom. The Dragonfire essence that recreated Baltor came from Blossom, only because they were playing outside, using their powers for a game. Layla watched Baltor open the portal, and when he disappeared, she knew he was getting the witches for backup. Layla came out, and called the kids inside.

"What's going on, Mom?" Aqua asked.

"I saw Baltor appear on Forbidden Island, then he opened the Omega Portal, I only fear the worst now." Layla told the three girls.

"Oh no, my mom's in trouble now." Blossom quivered.

"No, dear. She could defeat him before; she can definitely do it again." Layla told her, "Just stay in the castle, I'll have to call the others."

"Queen Layla, am I in trouble?" Blossom asked.

"No, but you must stay in the castle. Baltor will come back, with or without the witches, and when he does, we'll be ready for him." Layla replied.

* * *

Tecna, Timmy and Tecniqa were having a movie night that night, when the phone rang. Tecna went to answer it.

"I'll get that." she replied, and looked at the phone, "It's from Layla."

"What do you think is going on?" Tecniqa asked.

"I'm not sure Teccie." Tecna answered, and then answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Tecna, I know you'd be the last person to want to know this but… Baltor's back. And he opened the portal again_." Layla hesitated.

"He… did what?" Tecna was too much in shock about this. She was not going down there again, but if she had to, at least Tecniqa would still be alive.

"_I know you don't want to hear it Tec, and I'll do what I need to save Tides, but the Winx Club isn't complete without you_." Layla replied.

"Very well, we're coming." Tecna sighed. The call was ended, and Tecna stood there in shock, shaking her head.

"No, no... this can't be happening… not again." she panicked; finally she needed to sit down.

"Tec, what is it?" Timmy asked his wife, worrying for her.

"We have to go to Tides, Baltor's been re-created, and he opened the Omega Portal." Tecna told him hastily.

"No, Tecna. I won't let you go there again. I may not had any say the first time, but now I do, and I won't let you."

"We're all going, Timmy." Tecna replied sternly.

"I can't lose you two, Tec. You know how much I care about you." Timmy argued.

"I'm sure Layla won't let me set foot on the island." Tecna replied.

"What if something does happen to you?" Timmy pointed out, "I can't have that happen."

"Yes, and with you there, you can prevent anything from happening to me." Tecna pointed out.

"Fine Tec, but you know how much I worry about you." Timmy sighed.

"So this means no movie night?" Tecniqa asked.

"Sorry, Teccie." Tecna sighed, then they ran outside, and Tecna transformed into her Believix.

"Hold on to my hands." She ordered, Timmy held on to one, and Tecniqa held on to the other, and she used her Zoomix wings to transport herself and her family to Tides.


	8. Youngest Enchantix Fairy in Existance

**Chapter Eight: The Youngest Enchantix Fairy in Existence **

Tecna appeared by Queen Layla's castle, with Timmy and Tecniqa. Layla ran toward them.

"Alright, if you promised that Tecna won't set foot on that island, then you better keep it. I'll make sure you do." Timmy told Layla seriously.

"Timmy, stop that!" Tecna scolded him, "I'm sorry Layla. We've been having really tough times lately. It's a long story." Tecna explain, and then suddenly Timmy blurted out every single detail. Layla's face turned white with shock and grief for her friend, now _she _was blaming herself.

"Maybe you being here wasn't a good idea after all, Tecna. If it means putting you in that position again." Layla replied.

"Don't be impractical, Layla. I can handle it." Tecna protested.

"Honestly Tecna, I don't want you getting poisoned again. I can't let you fight and now Layla's on my side." Timmy tried to argue, but the scary thing was that Tecna's determination made her a stubborn fairy to deal with, so no matter how much Layla and Timmy protested, she was fighting.

"Just keep Tecniqa safe, if anything happens to me, she'll be spared." Tecna told Layla.

"Mom, no!" Tecniqa screamed, holding on to her mother tightly.

"This is it, Teccie. It's time for you to be strong for me, don't let this scare you." Tecna told her daughter with a grave face, she knew this was going to be a battle like no other, and some may not make it. Tecna was just about to fly off when Timmy grabbed her hand.

"Tecna, I'm not going to just stand by while you do this to yourself. I did too much of that in high school. Now, I'm going to prevent this any way I can." Timmy told her.

"I know, Timmy. But if there's a chance that I have to close the portal again, then at least you know where I'll be." Tecna replied.

"No Tecna!" Timmy shouted as she flew off to join the others.

* * *

When Tecna met up with the others, they all look at her gravely.

"Tecna, I didn't think you'd come." Musa replied.

"I may've been scared once, but that's the price I have to pay to save the universe." Tecna told them all.

"If it's any consolation Tecna, I'll close the portal." Bloom said.

"No, Bloom. If I need to, I will." Tecna replied.

"Tecna, has your logical thinking gone to your head? You're crazy!" Stella grabbed Tecna's shoulders and shock her as if she _was _nuts.

"I'm not crazy, Stella. I'm just facing facts, things that I can't control." Tecna said, he voice low. Unexpectedly, Baltor appeared from the dark sky, and behind him, of course was the witches.

"I'm glad you know your place in history, Tecna." He cackled, his laugh surrounded them, "Doomed to eternally freeze!"

"No, this is my realm, and no one's going down but me!" Layla shouted, flying toward her friends.

"Exactly, Baltor! I wouldn't count Tecna out too soon." Stella added.

"You're friends are strong willed, but we have our back up plan." Baltor laughed.

"Is that all you want, to finish _me_ off?" Tecna questioned, flying above her friends, looking Baltor square in the eyes.

"Of many things, I just thought the Omega Dimension would be a perfect place for you to die!" Baltor laughed once more, and the other Winx girls gasped in horror, and flew up to help their friend. Then, Tecna turned around to see a hideous octopus like creature come out of the water.

"Those don't occupy the waters of my realm!" Layla shouted.

"That's the nastiest thing!" Stella screamed. One of its arms swung toward Tecna, and wrapped itself around her in mid air. As she struggled and screamed to be let go, Layla shot attack after attack at the arm, nothing happened. The creature swam toward Forbidden Island, with Tecna in its crutches, still struggling and screaming.

* * *

Timmy was watching the whole scene, and had grabbed his levi-board, he was about to go rescue his beloved wife from a horrible fate, when he saw his daughter running after him.

"Tecniqa, what in Magix's name are you doing?" Timmy scolded.

"I'm going to help you save mom, I know it's dangerous, but I want to be brave, like her." Tecniqa explained.

"You _are_ like her, you're her daughter. Now, transform and fly to Forbidden Island, that's where the creature's headed. You'll get their faster then I will. Just be careful, okay Teccie." Timmy told her.

"You got it dad." Tecniqa said as she transformed into a neon green two piece with full length gloves and a teal drop on her chest, similar to Tecna's Winx form. The bottoms were Capri pants and the top was a sleeveless vest. She had gliders like Tecna once did, in teal. As she finished transforming, she flew toward Forbidden Island, following the sea creature.

"Let go of my mom, you creepy monster!" Tecniqa shouted, shouting blasts and attacks at the arm that had Tecna captive as she followed it. When they reached the island, the monster swung Tecna to the ground, and she landed painfully.

"Mom!" Tecniqa cried, flying to her wounded mother.

"Tecniqa, what in the realms are you doing here? You're going to get hurt!" Tecna looked up to see her daughter flying above her, and successfully attempted to get to her feet, and Tecniqa landed beside her.

"Are you okay, mom?" Tecniqa asked. Tecna went to hug her daughter tightly.

"Where's your father? He should be keeping an eye on you?" Tecna asked.

"When he saw that you were in trouble, he wanted to come save you. He told me to fly here; he said I'd get here faster." Tecniqa explained.

"Tecniqa, this is very dangerous, I shouldn't put you at risk like this." Tecna told her.

"I want to be like you, mom. You told me not to be scared, so I'm not." Tecniqa said.

"I told you not to be scared, I didn't say follow me to my doom." Tecna replied.

"No mom, that won't happen." Tecniqa reassured her mother.

"Ah, very nice, all destroy two fairies with one sacrifice. Delicious." Baltor's cackle surrounded the island, and Tecna pulled Tecniqa towards her.

"I'm the only one you want, Baltor. Just spare my daughter, please!" Tecna pleaded.

"Too late, she stuck her little fairy wings into this and she's going to find out what should've happened to you the first time!" Baltor yelled. Tecna stepped in front of her daughter and put up a protection shield, and then she looked her in the eyes.

"Teccie, know that I may not make it, so when this barrier breaks, fly. Get your father and tell him what you've seen. In the meantime, stay here." Tecna told her.

"Mom, I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Tecniqa's eyes began to water.

"There's a difference between committing suicide and a sacrifice, Teccie. I'm going for the greater good." Tecna looked down at her daughter, whose eyes were welling with tears. She knew it would break her heart, and Timmy's, to know she was gone forever, but it was to save them all. Tecna blew Tecniqa a kiss, and walked toward the portal, getting a strong sense of déjà vu. Then she felt the force with her hand, and like years before, it pulled her in. Now, Tecna used her Believix energy to push herself down and finally to open the portal. The last few seconds, seeing Tecniqa sob, seeing Baltor cackle wildly, drove Tecna into crying, but she knew she couldn't. Then she fell, or she thought she would, until she felt a tiny hand grab her own.

"Tecniqa, what are you doing?" Tecna called, her hand being pulled by her daughter, who was furiously trying to pull her up.

"I'm not letting go!" Tecniqa shouted.

"Tecniqa, how did you get out of my protection barrier?" Tecna asked, fearful that she'd get hurt trying to save her.

"Perfect, I see being sacrificial is in the genes." Laughed Baltor.

"Back off, you creep!" Tecniqa shot her strongest attack at him, still grasping her mother's hand tightly.

"Teccie, it'll be fine. Just let go." Tecna begged as the suction was pinching her feet, trying to get at her.

"No, I won't let go!" Tecniqa screamed, suddenly a bright light shone from her, brighter then she could ever imagine. Tecniqa had earned her Enchantix, and at nine years old. It was similar to her mother's, with wire like frills around her waist, and an beret in her hair. Her hair had gone done to her shoulders. Her Enchantix was bright green with the teal wires, beret, and her strapped sandals, as well as the trimming on her wings.

"Teccie, you earned your Enchantix!" Tecna smiled, but it was short lived when the suction became stronger. Tecniqa shot Baltor again and again, but she was powerless.

"Mom, if you need to close the portal, I'll come with you." Tecniqa told her mother, it put a tear to her eye to see her daughter so brave.

"Very well, why do I help you?" Baltor shot the two fairies, and they fell, one after the other, down the portal.

* * *

Once Tecna landed, Tecniqa had landed on top of her.

"Tecniqa, you're the youngest fairy in existence to earn her Enchantix. I'm so proud of you." Tecna hugged her daughter tightly for a moment, then got up and flew to the portal. She used her powers to close it, and fell to her knees.

"Mom!" Tecniqa cried, running to her mother.

"It's alright, Tecniqa. This takes a lot out of me, and with the extreme cold, and the fact that I'm getting older, I can't do this too much anymore." Tecna shivered, and pulled Tecniqa close to her, "Keep warm Teccie, your father will find us."

* * *

Timmy finally reached the island, but it was abandoned. He feared so many things, he was too late.

"Baltor, where are my wife and daughter!" He demanded.

"You missed it, you're daughter is the youngest fairy in existence to earn an Enchantix. Unfortunately, neither her, nor your wife will live." Baltor laughed.

"No, that means... No!" Timmy's yell stretch on, and it could be heard from a very far distance. He fell to his knees, knowing his beautiful wife and his precious daughter were trapped in the icy cold confines of the Omega Dimension.


	9. The Island Destroyed

**Chapter Nine: The Island Destroyed**

Timmy rose to his feet after minutes of realizing his family's fate. He was almost speechless, but the anger was more then the silence.

"You... you're a criminal! A heartless monster!" he couldn't control himself any longer, he drew his laser gun and aimed for Baltor.

"Is that the best you got?" Baltor taunted, Timmy's face was now beat red, his blood boiling in his veins.

"I'd die for my wife and daughter, and if it means going after _you_, then so be it!" Timmy shouted. Suddenly, two of the other former specialists pinned him down.

"Let me go, Brandon!" Timmy demanded, "I need to fight him!"

"Timmy, think this through, man." Brandon replied calmly as the other fairies and their families flew to the Island, "You're going to be killed."

"I don't care, Tecna and Tecniqa are worth every wound I endure. Even if I end up severely hurt." Timmy told Brandon, and he sighed.

"Listen Timmy, you know Tecna. You know she could survive. Chances are she's waiting for you to save her and Tecniqa." Sky pointed out. Then the two former specialists let go of their friend.

"You're right." Timmy replied, "I need to find them before something happens."

"Take the Sparx 3000, its state of the art and completely efficient." Sky gave Timmy the keys to the royal ship as he hoped on to his levi-board. In seconds he was gone.

"Now, girls, time to teach our villain of the past who's got the most power!" Stella began, shooting her most powerful sun attack at Baltor.

"Exactly, but I have a bigger idea." Bloom replied, "Children, follow me, Winx, keep Baltor busy."

"You got it, Bloom!" Flora shouted as she saw Lily follow her friends, she knew her daughter would be safe with Bloom.

* * *

Bloom and the Winx' children flew above the Forbidden Island, waiting for the others to catch up.

"We want your strongest energy for this, girls." Bloom told the five children, "Link your powers with each other." They all held hands as their mothers joined in.

"You think one joined attack is going to destroy me? You must be mistaken!" Baltor laughed.

"Now, aim your energy to the Island!" Bloom ordered.

"What exactly is your plan, Bloom?" Layla asked.

"To destroy Forbidden Island, while Baltor remains on it!" Bloom explained. Just then, Flora was shot from behind.

"Flora!" Everyone of the Winx called, Musa and Layla picked her up from her collapsing state in the water.

"Icy!" Bloom snapped, "I knew you'd to that!"

"You're just as predictable as you were in high school, Bloom!" Icy cackled.

"Do you have a new plan, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Yes, Musa, you take Darcy, I'll take on Icy, and Stella will take on Stormy. The rest of you, keep feeding your magic into the destruction of Forbidden Island." Bloom instructed.

"This is what I always wanted." Musa growled, staring Darcy in the eyes, "Payback."

* * *

Deep in the ice of the Omega Dimension, Tecna still cradled Tecniqa in her arms for warmth. She had to think of a way to keep her daughter warm while searching for that red material that she used before.

"Wh-what do w-we do now, m-mom?" Tecniqa shivered, trying to get as warm as she could in her mother's arms.

"We have to fly Teccie; it's the only way we can find that material." Tecna told her daughter, "We need to be airborne if we don't want to be held captive by convicts."

"Wh-what m-material?" Tecniqa asked her mother, getting up and trying to fly, it was difficult because she was so cold.

"It's a special material that when good magic hits it, it creates a warm aura, keeping the wearer warm. I used it when I was stuck down here." Tecna explained. Once the two fairies were airborne, they flew further and further away from the portal.

* * *

Everyone but Musa, Bloom and Stella conjured up all the energy they had, and aimed at the island. Bloom, Stella and Musa continued to go head to head with the witches, and like always, they were winning. Bloom sent a great Dragonfire attack at Icy, who flew backward and landed on the island. As Darcy and Stormy went to assist their leader, Layla hit them with a morphix barrier.

"Aqua, put all your energy into this barrier with me," Layla called to her daughter, "The stronger the barrier, the less chance the witches will break free." Aqua helped Layla support the barrier, trapping the three witches.

"That fairy's gotten stronger then we remember." Darcy replied, trying furiously, and failing to break Layla and Aqua's morphix barrier.

"Layla, when I shout, grab Aqua and get out of the way!" Bloom instructed, and Layla gave her a signal, telling her she heard her. As the rest of the Winx and their daughters continued to put their energy to the island, Bloom sent her Dragonfire emerging from within her, and combined it with the attack. The light that was created was intensely bright.

"Layla, now!" Bloom shouted, and Layla stopped putting her magic to the barrier and grabbed Aqua. They followed the rest of them far from the Forbidden Island.

"The island's gonna blow!" Summer called, flying next to Stella away from the Island.

"Let's bounce!" Melody added in a panic, following Musa. The Winx and their daughters flew to Layla's castle, where they met up with the guys. They all watched as the attack destroyed the island, and sent the debris flying in every direction.

"I hope no mer-people were down below." Flora replied worriedly.

"Don't worry, Flora. Now one dares go near Forbidden Island anyway." Layla told her.

"Hey guys, something just occurred to me." Blossom replied, "What will happen to the portal on the other side?"

"I guess it would be destroyed too. But I'm sure Timmy will get Tecna and Tecniqa out of there." Bloom answered.

* * *

As Tecna and Tecniqa continued to search for their special warming material, a bright explosion could be seen from where the portal had been.

"What was that?" Tecniqa asked her mother.

"The others must've destroyed Forbidden Island." Tecna thought aloud to her daughter, "That means there'll be no portal to this place anymore."

"Good." Tecniqa replied bitterly, "I'm done with this place already."

"But we're far from done surviving it, I think I should show you how I did things on my own while I was stuck here the first time." Tecna told Tecniqa. They continued to search for the material. A while later, Tecna spotted just enough for the two of them.

"Here it is." She took a bit, and hid behind a big iceberg, moments later; she came out with an outfit of the red material similar to the one she wore the first time she was stuck in the Omega Dimension. She had also made a smaller outfit for Tecniqa; it was less revealing then her own with a sleeved top and a lower skirt.

"W-well this isn't h-helping much." Tecniqa shivered now in her outfit.

"Just use your magic to activate the warmth." Tecna instructed. She and her daughter held hands as the magic within them created the aura of yellow. Finally they both felt warmer.

"Now, how about a snack." Tecna replied.

"But there's just ice." Tecniqa was left puzzled, but knew her mom was up to something.

"Exactly." Tecna picked up a piece and chanted some strange spell, suddenly it turned into a toasty warm sandwitch.

"How did you turn something so bland and cold into something so delicious and warm?" Tecniqa asked her mother.

"Well, Teccie, this place gives off such negative vibes, and when the positive vibes of my magic hit the ice, it can be immediately warmed and transformed." Tecna explained.

"You seem so calm, mom. Aren't you scared at all?" Tecniqa asked.

"To tell you the truth, Teccie, I'm petrified. But all we can do is make the best of what we got until an opportunity for help finds us." Tecna replied gravely as they ate in silence.


	10. Surviving Omega

**This is a very sad ending, makes me cry. But it'll get better in later chapters.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: Surviving Omega**

As Tecna and Tecniqa ate their food, Tecniqa heard a sound from a distance, and began to get scared.

"Mom, do you hear that?" She asked her mother, they stayed very quiet, try to distinguish the sound that Tecniqa heard. Then they heard voices coming towards them, rough, male voices.

"It's the convicts, we got to get airborne again, Teccie." Tecna then transformed into her Believix, and Tecniqa transformed into her Enchantix. They began to fly into the sky as the convicts came closer.

"Hey, it's that fairy!" one of them shouted.

"And she brought a partner!" another added. Tecna looked behind herself and Tecniqa to see that the convicts had all their weapons. If anyone was going to be hurt, I had to be her, because she was not going to let her daughter into the hands of those criminals.

"Faster, Tecniqa!" Tecna called, "I'd use my Speedix wings but you wouldn't be able to catch up!"

"I'm trying, mom!" Tecniqa called, suddenly, one of the convicts shot his strings at Tecna's legs, and pulled her down to the ground.

"Mom!" Tecniqa shrieked as she flew above the convict, shooting at him until he was out cold. As Tecniqa untied her mother's legs from the convict's strings, they became surrounded by numerous others, all with weapons in hand. They were trapped, but had only one advantage, magic. Both Tecna and Tecniqa began shooting attack after attack, until one of the convicts literally jumped on Tecna.

"Get off me!" Tecna groaned, and Tecniqa began to think up a plan.

"Leave my mom alone, come get me!" Tecniqa taunted the convicts, only to have them charging full speed towards her. She flew up into the air as Tecna escaped the clutches of the one convict.

"What are you doing, Teccie!" Tecna flew toward her daughter, trying to protect her from the convicts. Suddenly the convicts started throwing rocks at the two fairies. Tecna, being the one in front, was knock out first, leaving Tecniqa to fend for her and her mother's lives. She stood behind her unconscious mother, continuing to attack the convicts. The convict with the strings had regained consciousness, and shot them at the nine year old Enchantix fairy. She was dragged to an ice cave, along with Tecna.

When Tecna opened her eyes, she and Tecniqa were in the ice cell, imprisoned by the convicts. Tecna had been badly bruised by the many falls she had, and the impact that she encountered. All she hoped was that her daughter was unharmed.

"Tecniqa, are you okay?" She asked painfully as she managed to move toward her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you hurt mom?" Tecniqa asked.

"Don't worry about me, the first rule of surviving the Omega Dimension is its every one for themselves." Tecna replied, "If I die hear, just leave me where I fall."

"No, mom, we got to stick together, you wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, what would dad say if he heard you talking like that?" Tecniqa asked her mother. The thought of Timmy made Tecna's eyes water; he would never want her to be left here to freeze to death. With the though of Timmy still fresh in Tecna's mind, she began to sob.

"You... your father wouldn't want either of us to be hurt, but we both know... I can't fight like I used to, and I could be brutally hurt by these convicts." Tecna told her daughter in tears, "When I got stuck down here the first time, I thought that your father would think I was dead, but he knew I was still alive... I just hope he gets here before-" Suddenly, two bulky looking convicts walked towards the cell, one carrying a handful of the poisonous Omega trout.

"Lunch time, fairy!" he snapped as he busted open the ice and stomped toward Tecna and Tecniqa.

"In your dreams, you psycho!" Tecniqa cried, shooting at the convict. Just then, the other one had pinned Tecniqa to the ground, as the one with the trout did the same with Tecna.

"Don't hurt-!" Tecna was about to scream, but her pleas were drown out by the convict stuffing the poisonous fish down her throat.

"Let my mom go!" Tecniqa cried, by now, the convict's knife was inches from her neck.

"Eat it, or we kill your daughter!" the convict that pinned Tecna down was threatening her, and she swallowed the slimy fish.

"Please, do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her!" she pleaded helplessly, beginning to feel sick to her stomach. The convict continued to force feed Tecna the raw fish, as Tecniqa was bound by the other one. Now Tecniqa was crying, begging and pleading for them to stop poisoning her mother.

"Stop, I'll do anything, stop hurting my mom!" Tecniqa sobbed.

"Shut it! I won't stop until I'm told!" the convict snapped at Tecniqa. The suddenly Tecniqa used her newly found Enchantix powers and burst from her bounds. She shot the convict backward and tried to help Tecna. Unfortunately Tecna was too sick now to get to her feet. Using her Enchantix powers, Tecniqa made a protection barrier around her mother, who had collapsed from sickness. Then she went head to head with the convict who had poisoned her mother. After a while of battling, the convict once again began throwing rocks at Tecniqa who continued to stay airborne. Tecniqa shot he strongest attack at the convict, but he was able to bury her in ice cold rocks.

When Tecna was strong enough to sit up, she could not see her daughter anywhere. Though, the fish had caught up with her already, and she began vomiting uncontrollably. In between puking, Tecna began to cry, thinking that her daughter had been killed by the convicts, now she didn't care if the poison from the Omega trout would end her life, her precious daughter was gone, and her husband... Tecna missed Timmy intensely, it hurt her more then the vomiting did. After her uncontrollable puking episodes had finally settled, Tecna noticed a pile of rocks in the corner of the cell, and only feared the worst. She moved a few, to see her very own daughter, wings tattered, scratched deeply, and ice cold.

"No!" Tecna cried, she held her frozen daughter in her arms, and continued to cry non stop.

* * *

Timmy had landed the Sparx 3000 on the icy cliffs of the Omega Dimension, and once he got off, all he could fear was the worst. He was afraid that his sweet beloved wife and his precious angel daughter were hurt, held captive, or worse. Timmy frantically searched the frozen dimension for his family, when suddenly a group of convicts surrounded him.

"Okay, which one of you has my wife and daughter captive?" Timmy demanded fearlessly.

"The two techno fairies," One convict said, "They're dead, poisoned by Omega trout and suffocating under a pile of ice cold rocks."

"No! No, you killed them, no!" Timmy's heart shattered to endless pieces. He drew his laser gun, and shot continuously at the convicts. However, one of them had a tranquilizer dart, and hit Timmy in the hip. As he fell to the ground, the convicts dragged him to the cell that Tecna and Tecniqa were in.

* * *

Tecna was still crying over her unconscious frozen daughter, when she heard footsteps coming her way. They were convict footsteps unfortunately. Though, when she saw how they had brought, Tecna burst into fresh tears.

"I thought I had poisoned you, fairy!" The convict snapped, throwing Timmy's unconscious body at Tecna's knees, "Oh well, you'll freeze here eventually, now that your only way of getting out of here is done for."

"You didn't?" Tecna sobbed, but the convict was gone without a word. Tecna buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, for she assumed that the convicts had killed Timmy. She was too upset to check for his pulse, which would tell her that he was only unconscious.


	11. The Escape

**This is one of my shorter stories, only because I wasn't really sure how it was going to play out until now.**

****

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Escape**

Tecna had sobbed and vomited into a saddened slumber, only for Timmy to come to right afterward. Looking around the frozen cell, Timmy could see just how much his sweet angels had suffered. He saw dry and fresh puddles of vomit on the ground, and he saw, on the ground, his daughter, frozen and lifeless.

"Teccie, no!" Timmy cried, gathering his daughter in his arms. Tears flooded from his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, then he saw his wife, who had fallen into her deep sad sleep.

"Tecna, please be alive." Timmy pleaded, he knew the convicts had already told him that she had been poisoned to death, but as he felt for a pulse, his heart was slightly mending. Tecna moved a little, and then she turned and opened her eyes. She suddenly sat up and burst into fresh tears of relief mixed with grief for her daughter. Timmy pulled her close to him and let her cry continuously.

"I thought I had lost you, I thought the convicts had poisoned you to death with that Omega trout." Timmy rambled, beginning to caress Tecna's hair as she continued to sob, "I thought I was too late."

"You are... Tecniqa, she's gone." Tecna cried, "I'm so sorry Timmy."

"Ssh, ssh, it wasn't your fault, you tried all you could to stop them." Timmy replied consolingly, still caressing Tecna's hair. Then he went over and picked up Tecniqa from the ground, surprisingly, she still had a pulse.

"Tecna, she's still with us, we just need to get her to the ship." Timmy replied happily, "You take Tecniqa back to the Sparx 3000 and I'll distract the convicts."

"No Timmy, you take Tecniqa, they only wanted me." Tecna replied gravely.

"Tecna, I'm not going to put you at risk again, not after I thought I'd lost you. Go to the Sparx 3000 with Tecniqa, the crew there will take care of you." Timmy insisted. Tecna sighed dreamily, remembering why they had married in the first place, she knew he never forgot her sacrifice, and after her sickness, he just wouldn't let it go. She flew off with Tecniqa into a corner, and used her Speedix wings to transport far away from the cell. Fortunately out of pure coincidence, she had transported herself right where the Sparx 3000 was parked. It was a big luxury ship, but it was on of the few of Sky's loyal ships that were made for long time travel and harsh space debris. Tecna ran inside with Tecniqa, where Eraklyon's royal nurses where expecting them. They recognized Timmy and Tecna from Sky's Red Fountain years, and so they were more then friendly and generous to the two technology fairies. Tecniqa was wrapped in the warmest blankets in the ship, and her scratches were being tended to. Tecna, on the other hand, had to have the left over poison from the Omega trout drained out of her, and afterward, they were both resting in the beds in the infirmary.

* * *

Timmy ran for his life to where he knew the Sparx 3000 was, unfortunately the convicts who had captured Tecna and Tecniqa had caught up with him.

"The fairies escaped, and now you must pay for that!" one of them shouted furiously.

"Why do you want my wife killed? She didn't even deserve to be here in the first place!" Timmy shouted back, taking out his laser once again, this time he would not be caught off guard.\

"She trespassed on our territory, and we have dyer punishments for that!" the convict answered.

"She never wanted to be here. Why could you've just let her be?" Timmy shouted, dodging the convicts' weapons.

"She closed the portal, we could finally escape this place!" another convict snapped, there was no sense arguing with criminals on why they should stay in prison, but Timmy was very furious at the moment.

"So you want to kill her just because she ruined your escape plans?" Timmy asked angrily, "If she didn't close it, the whole magical universe could've been destroyed, even you!"

"Stop!" the convict shouted, and all the other convicts halted their attacks on Timmy, "If what you say is true, then she saved the entire magical universe?"

"Yes," Timmy answered, "The Omega Dimension, Tides, every single realm and dimension in the magical universe would've been sucked into a black whole if she didn't close it."

"Well, now the portal's destroyed, so we won't be dealing with her again." The convict replied, now calmer then before, "Go, get out this dimension and don't you let us catch you here again, or we'll finish you off permanently!"

"No problems with that, I'm never letting her set foot near this place! And now that the portal's destroyed, there's no way she'll be here _ever _again!" Timmy shouted, walking away toward where the Sparx 3000 was parked.

* * *

Timmy ran on board the Sparx 3000 to see the Eraklyon loyal nurses waited for him.

"How are my wife and daughter?" Timmy asked.

"Your wife has revived from the poison; unfortunately your daughter is still in recovery." One of the nurses replied. The led him to the ship's infirmary where Tecna was laying restlessly on the bed next to Tecniqa's.

"Tec, are you okay?" Timmy asked her as he ran in the room.

"Timmy, you made it!" Tecna sat up in the bed, relieve to see her husband in one piece, "I'm not sure, what if Tecniqa won't make it."

"She will." Timmy reassured Tecna with a slight smile, "She's strong, like you."

"Mrs. Zenith, you daughter's heart rate has gotten back to normal, she'll wake up shortly, we're sure of it." The nurse told Tecna, and she sighed in great happiness.

* * *

Later, Tecna and Timmy watched Tecniqa, waiting, hoping that she would be alright. Timmy pulled Tecna towards him, looking at her longingly and lovingly. He was so relieved that his precious technology angels were safe and sound, and he knew in a way that Tecniqa would survive. Suddenly, Tecniqa opened her eyes, and Tecna's heart beat effortlessly and Timmy smiled with great immeasurable relief.

"Mom, I thought the convicts would've killed you." Tecniqa replied softly.

"Teccie..." Tecna replied, only to have happy tears spring from her eyes. Timmy embraced his wife to try and console her as Tecniqa lay on the bed.

"Mom, if it's alright with you, and you won't get sick again, I would like to do my report on the Omega Dimension after all?" Tecniqa asked her mother.

"Why Tecniqa?" Tecna asked.

"I thought that the experiences I've had there will make the report more true to life. Besides I have all the material I need to cover." Tecniqa explained.

"I thought you said you were done with that place?" Tecna asked.

"Mom, in the past little while, I've learned that you can never truly be done with the events of your past, the convicts obviously haven't forgotten you and I'm sure you'll never forget that place either." Tecniqa replied, "I guess doing a report would mean a bit of closure, knowing there isn't a way I'd go back there."

"Very well, Teccie, but after this, hopefully we can leave the subject be." Timmy replied sternly, thinking that this adventure was too much for both his wife and daughter.

"Okay dad, you won't have to worry about that." Tecniqa smiled up at her parents, who were still gratefully relieved that their daughter had survived, although they thought that the cold had gotten to her head.


	12. Tecniqa's Presentation

**Chapter Twelve: Tecniqa's Presentation**

It was three weeks later; Tecniqa had fully recovered from her and her mother's adventure in the Omega Dimension. She had written her report, and took the time to put together a slideshow presentation as well. Timmy worried that the experience may've been too much for his nine year old daughter to handle, but the doctors in Magix continued to convince him that Tecniqa was completely fine. Everyone at school had heard about Tecniqa's adventure, but what they didn't know was that she was the youngest Enchantix fairy in existence.

It was Ms Madison's Magical History class once again, and Summer had just finished a flashy and stylish report on Oppositus. Now it was Tecniqa's turn to present her report.

"Tecniqa, it's your turn, do you have the paper on Electro?" Ms. Madison asked her.

"Actually Ms. Madison, I did my report on the Omega Dimension after all, and a little extra." Tecniqa replied, only to hear a classroom of gasps from the other students.

"What about your mother, was she alright with it?" Ms Madison asked in shock.

"She was... my dad I'm not so sure about though." Tecniqa answered.

"Well then, let's see what you did." Ms. Madison helped Tecniqa set up her slide show as numerous faces watched in disbelief. Tecniqa stood in front of the room as Ms Madison hit the lights. The high tech hologram flashed to life with cold icy shades of white and blue, and the title page of Tecniqa's slideshow came to view. Tecniqa took a deep sigh to remember the torturous events that occurred only weeks ago, then she began to speak.

"The Omega Dimension... a cold, abandoned realm where criminals roam in gangs of countless numbers. They would harm those who trespass on their turf and they won't leave anyone behind. My mother... as you all know had sacrificed herself and sealed herself away in that realm to save the entire Magical Universe. She suffered a great amount of pain and sickness because of the convicts' cruelty. They force fed her raw Omega trout... which is very poisonous." Tecniqa cringed as she remembered seeing her mother struggle under the grip of one of the convicts, "They would beat us with their weapons, since they didn't have powers, and every trespasser they find, they would imprison in ice cells and leave them to freeze. The temperature is deathly cold, and without proper gear, there is a chance you will freeze." Then Tecniqa took her small outfit from her book bag and hit it with a bit of magic, everyone in the room gasped in awe.

"My mom showed me how to activate it, she says that there is so much negative energy in the Omega Dimension that the positive magic fairies have will create a warmth that is attracted to this type of material." Tecniqa explained.

"Very impressive and quite stylish." Summer agreed.

"My mom also showed me a spell that can turn ice into food, it works the same way." Tecniqa took out a small cooler of ice from her bag and passed a piece to each of her classmates, and she instructed them to repeat the chant that Tecna had used. They were all amazed; it was such a simple spell that didn't take much winx at all. Tecniqa talked more about her mother's tricks on survival, and what to avoid while down in the Omega Dimension. Then she mentioned the ice snakes, and she finished with a grand finale.

"And do you know how I ended up trapped with my mother on her second frightening experience down in that horrible, heartless dimension?" Tecniqa asked with a sigh as she received numerous shakes of the head from everyone except her five friends, "My mom was going to seal herself away again, and leave me spared, but I refused to let her do it and..." at that moment, she transformed into her Enchantix, and everyone in the room was wide eyed.

"I earned my Enchantix trying to save my mom's life." Tecniqa continued.

"You... you're the youngest fairy in existence to earn an Enchantix, this has to get on the Magix News!" Ms. Madison shrieked with excitement.

"No! No more publicity! My family doesn't need it, my mom doesn't need this and my dad sure doesn't want it. I promised them I wouldn't bring home any news reporters." Tecniqa protested frantically.

"Very well Tecniqa, anything to keep your mother healthy and stress free. This part of her life is finally gone and she shouldn't need to worry anymore." Ms. Madison sighed.

"Thank you, Ms Madison." Tecniqa replied as she de-transformed from her Enchantix.

* * *

When Tecniqa ran through the door of her house, she saw her parents sitting on the couch, Timmy with his arm around Tecna and looking into her teal eyes. They both looked happy, so Tecniqa didn't worry about her mother.

"Hey Teccie, how was your report?" Tecna asked her daughter.

"I got an A+ !" Tecniqa shrieked.

"That's fantastic, honey, congratulations!" Tecna hugged her daughter tightly as Timmy took the report from Tecniqa calmly, yet bitterly. Then he carefully ripped off the part with Tecniqa's mark and put it in his pocket to put on the fridge later.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Tecna asked.

"I won't have any of my precious fairies' hurt, so we half to destroy any evidence of the past. I saved your mark Tecniqa, but you have to get rid of that report." Timmy explained, "And everything with it."

"Yes dad." Tecniqa went to her dad's office to shred the remains of her work with no complaint, despite the hard work, she was glad to destroy the memory of those torturous experiences.

"Timmy, she worked hard on that report!" Tecna protested.

"And I'm proud of her, but I can't stand to remember the fact that I could've lost you and Teccie down there. And then there's your sickness... I couldn't let that happen again. I want Tecniqa growing up not worrying if her mother is going to fear the past. I want both of you to be free from these horrible nightmares." Timmy explained, looking deeply in Tecna's eyes as she took a deep breath.

"You were always so overdramatic." Tecna smiled slightly.

"That's only because I love you endlessly." Timmy smiled back, pulling Tecna closer to him and pecking her lips quickly.

* * *

Timmy helped Tecna and Tecniqa destroy any possible memory of the Omega Dimension, even the outfits Tecna made. That night Timmy walked by Tecniqa's room to see her reading.

"Hey Teccie." He said quietly.

"Hey, dad." Tecniqa answered tiredly.

"You know I'm proud of you for getting that A+, right Teccie?" Timmy asked, sitting beside his daughter on the bed.

"Yeah dad, I know." Tecniqa said, closing her book and putting it on the night stand, "But why do we have to destroy everything?"

"Just so my two special technology fairies can fly free without a care in the Magical Universe." Timmy replied as Tecniqa lowered her head to the pillow, "Good night, my little Teccie."

"Good night, dad." Tecniqa yawned as Timmy tucked her in snugly and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**And that fanfic is DONE! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
